1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide-type lock lever release mechanisms for connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector, such as an electrical connector or optical connector, has at least one lock lever to lock plugging with a mating connector. The connector also has a lock release mechanism for releasing the lock of plugging. Japanese patent application Kokoku No. 22885/93 discloses such a lock lever release mechanism.
The lock mechanism is provided with a lock lever flexible to a side of the housing. The housing is provided with a slidable cover to cover the lock lever. The lock lever is provided near its base portion with an engaging member for engagement with the lock member of a mating connector to lock the plugging with the mating connector. A cam surface is provided on the lock lever far from the base portion. On the inside of the slidable cover there is provided an acting section with a flexing surface for engagement with the cam surface.
In such a lock lever release mechanism, when the slidable cover is slid with respect to the housing, the flexing surface of the slidable cover works on the cam surface of the lock lever so that the lock lever is flexed inwardly to release the engagement between the lock lever and the lock member of a mating connector.
In such a slide-type lock lever release mechanism, the flexing surface of the slidable cover and the cam surface of the lock lever have a single slope surface, respectively, so that when the slidable cover is slid, the flexing surface keep contact with the cam surface over the entire stroke of the slidable cover.
If a release force applied to the slidable cover for releasing the lock lever is large, it is possible to provide the acting surface of the slidable cover near the base portion of the lock lever. If it is desirable to minimize the release force, it is necessary to provide the acting surface of the slidable cover far from the base portion of the lock lever. However, when the acting surface of the slidable cover is provided far from the base portion of the lock lever, the stroke of the slidable cover must be sufficiently long to provide satisfactory lock release.
In recent electronic equipment industry there is a demand for high-density mounting of electronic components, and connectors for use in such electronic equipment are miniaturized. Consequently, the slide stroke must be minimized. On the other hand, it is requested that the lock release operation be made smoothly with a small force. It is difficult to meet such contradictory demands by means of the conventional slide-type lock lever release mechanism wherein the acting surfaces do not change in the entire slide stroke.